mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Alba
History: Jack's mother was infested with Demonic Energy by a Dragon while she was with child with Jack. Jack had already completely developed into a male and was producing Spirit Energy, preventing him from being turned into a monster. However, the Demonic Energy that was bestowed upon him by his now Dragon mother turned him into an Incubus with some Dragon enhancements. He couldn't fly or breath fire, nor did he have powerful claws or sharp teeth. He appeared to be completely human. However, he had gained increased strength, speed, and agility, and his senses had been heightened significantly. Jack's mother raised him with all of the love she had. However, his father was an Order soldier and was very afraid of his wife's new power and what might become of his son. Despite this, his father would send them money, which Jack's mother would store in a vault under her house on a mountain in the Mist Continent. Eventually, Jack's father was found out by the Order and almost executed, but Jack's mother rescued him and brought him back to their home. At first, his father was terrified, but after being coddled by his wife and seeing that his son looked mostly human, he soon became much more relaxed. Jack even ended up with two sisters, Bellatrix and Shadra. However, when they grew into women, Jack found himself heavily aroused by their beauty. It was so disturbing to him that he decided to leave and find work on his own. He eventually found work as a construction worker, his strengths being a great asset to the crew. Jack kept in touch with his sisters through letters, but he didn't like visiting them due to his lust towards them. However, this didn't work as well as he had hoped, as his sisters started going to visit him instead. Just being near them made his mind numb and they knew it. They often wore revealing clothes in his presence in order to make him uncomfortable. Despite this, it actually helped Jack to control his lust. After being exposed to such outfits on his sisters, he was able to remain mostly chivalrous around other women. When Shadra died, Jack shut down and hid away with his parents in their house on the mountain. After her heard Shadra had been brought back, he went to her ruined home and found her there. She was a complete mess, covered in blood, naked, and shivering. She looked like a traumatized child. Jack immediately took her in his arms and consoled her. He brought her home and helped her wash the blood off. After semi-recovery, Shadra took off, returning to her ruined town. Jack didn't understand at first, but eventually found that she was not comfortable anywhere else. He wanted to rebuild the town for her, but Shadra attacked anyone that was sent there to start the process. Eventually, Jack inherited the family estate after his parents retired into dormancy in the treasury. One day, Shadra showed up at the estate and pleaded to Jack for his help. She told him everything that she had done; all the lives she had taken and, or, ruined. She no longer wanted to hurt people and begged for Jack to end her. However, Jack refused and told her that he could never hurt her. He also told her that he had a much better plan; one that would help Shadra make things right. Jack began a long and complicated process. Shadra's body ended up going into dormancy, leaving Jack alone. After hearing about Automatons, Jack began his work on constructing one to help him with his work and to make his loneliness not as painful. When he finished, the Automaton, code-named Kareleinne-08, was immediately affectionate towards Jack. However, it wasn't a romantic affection, but something that would be given between family. Jack took her to work and showed her to the crew. They happily welcomed the new addition to the workforce. Jack eventually met a monk named Asriel Sivir, who had started helping to treat those injured during work. Knowing who Asriel was, Jack didn't particularly like him at first. However, he did his best to not show what he knew. After getting to know Asriel and by extension, his sister, and two Centaurs named Trinity and Martha, he eventually revealed that he was Shadra's brother. He took a particular liking to Asriel's sister, Morgana, but did his best not to show it. However, it seemed that she didn't particularly find him distasteful either and Jack ended up telling her his attraction towards her. She didn't seem to reject him, so that gave him some hope. He eventually showed her Shadra's body at his estate. When Morgana got a letter from her brother, Kyle, she asked jack to send Bellatrix after him in order to convert him. However, Asriel went after Bellatrix to stop her. Jack was too passive to go help him, even with the threat that Bellatrix might kill Asriel. He instead stayed and waited for Morgana, who did go after Asriel, to return. When Morgana returned with Asriel, Jack was confronted by Asriel after Bellatrix told him that Jack held a secret about his sister, Shadra. Jack decided to go ahead and tell them both, so he brought them to his house with Kary. Shadra awoke, and Kary became exhausted. Shadra herself didn't make it past an exhausted state either. Jack explained that Shadra's soul was moved to Kary, causing Shadra's body to immobilize. When together, both would move sluggishly. Asriel took it hard and quickly left as Kary left as well. Jack was then surprised by Morgana's advances and was taken to bed with her. The two became much closer that very night. Category:Characters